


【本马达角色衍生】Black day

by 1900td



Category: Dogma
Genre: Dogma - Freeform, Multi, benmatt
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:59:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1900td/pseuds/1900td
Summary: 设定：堕天使巴比特/堕落天使洛奇OOC都是我的。大概一开始想写曾经看到过的梗，关于拔翅膀的梗来着，不知道为什么就变成捅刀子的开车？？？





	【本马达角色衍生】Black day

Black day

洛奇从未想过以这种情形见到巴比特，也许这个时候不应该称呼巴比特为巴比特，曾经的天使已经彻底锐变成为黑暗的生物，甚至成为了上帝所厌弃的恶魔。男人背后黑色的羽翼带着浓重的戾气，身着的黑西装衬托出修长挺拔的身材，但这一切都不是洛奇熟悉的那个陪伴他千年的同伴，至少巴比特绝对不会用如此冰冷的眼神看着他，仿佛他们已经陌路。

巴比特朝着洛奇一步一步的逼近，白皙的地板上留下一串暗色的沥青脚印。整个狭小的教堂里都充满着呛人的硫磺味。这一切洛奇只在前堕天使路西法身上体会过，一种莫名的恐惧席卷他的心头。来自地狱的业火已经灼伤了他白色的羽翼末端，洛奇却无暇注意来自翅膀传来的疼痛，天使这个物种说强大确实强大，但同时也是脆弱无比，只要伤害他们的翅膀就足够让天使堕入人间，哪怕只有一根羽毛。

巴比特单手将毫无反抗之力的天使整个提起，压在教堂中央的巨大十字架之上。洛奇试图挣扎，双手已经被对方黑色的羽毛直接刺穿，钉在十字架上。十指连心般的巨大的疼痛，让洛奇发出短暂的尖叫。现在，他的姿势一定很滑稽，好比当年的耶和华被钉子钉在T型十字架上，承受痛苦与屈辱。区别只是他会死，而耶和华成为了上帝，成为了他的制造者。

“你也想要离我而去”男人掐住他的下巴，逼迫洛奇直视他棕绿的竖瞳，青年张了张嘴却无法发出声音。巴比特并没有说错，他想要回归父神的怀抱，从巴比特还是巴比特的时候，他们两个满心计划的要通过神洞回到天堂，但意外的是巴比特成为了恶魔之主，而洛奇回归了天堂。

他的骨翼被强行掰断，“不！！！！”巴比特曾经温柔的抚摸再也没有，现在只有残酷的施刑，鲜血喷溅在巴比特越发显得邪魅的脸上，他吻住青年的唇，将所有的痛苦呻吟全部吞噬殆尽。亲吻中带着惩罚的撕咬，血的味道如此浓烈，洛奇紧闭双眼被迫接受这对方的侵略，牙齿碰撞在嘴唇上，男人的舌头像是冷血的蛇信子，没有任何的温存，洛奇甚至无法喘息，而这个时候巴比特放过了他的唇，鲜血顺着破损的嘴角流下。青年就像男人手中的玩具，一举一动都完全掌握在对方的手里。

洛奇眼角带着生理的泪水，他的右边翅膀已经变成了七零八落的一团糟，疼的他直打抖。巴比特手指上的沥青涂在青年苍白不已的脸上，发黑的指尖顺着青年脖颈的曲线慢慢下滑“我在地狱，真不舍得就把你留在天堂，我亲爱的洛奇。”

巴比特双手压在洛奇的肩膀上，慢慢施加力度。“看，洛奇，我现在就要在你亲爱的父神面前，强暴你。而你会因为跟恶魔有染，最终堕落地狱。”男人的每一句话都像是最可怕的誓言，洛奇望着自己曾经的爱人，如此的陌生。

“巴比特……”

“嘘。”男人的食指压在洛奇的唇上，“天使的巴比特已经死了，现在只有恶魔巴比特。乖，别哭…”巴比特擦掉洛奇的泪水，他的脸上露出曾经让青年熟悉的微笑，而接下来，巴比特锋利的指尖插进洛奇肩膀，骨头与肌肉的连接直接被撕开，像是撕开一张纸一样容易，青年身体猛的抽搐，他想要大叫，但巴比特没有给他机会。男人带血的手指抚慰着洛奇的唇，硫磺夹杂鲜血的味道从味蕾扩散，绝望的没有尽头。

“不！……不要这样！……巴比特！”洛奇已经几乎全裸躺在男人的身下，黑色的羽翼依旧钉在他的双手，那些诡异的黑色纹路开始慢慢在白皙的肌肤上蔓延，光明被黑暗污染，这个过程天使会无比的痛苦。但是洛奇感受不到，也许是巴比特除掉了那些痛苦，他已经无法思考。从尾脊传来的疼痛更像是要将他劈成两半，男人没有经过任何的润滑，甚至并没有什么扩张直接进入了洛奇的身体。

青年发出惨叫，他能感受到鲜血顺着大腿根部流下。他大口的喘着气，仿佛窒息。男人身上地狱的气息如此浓烈，鼻息之间全部都是硫磺与沥青的味道，洛奇甚至感觉自己的每一根血管里流的不是鲜血，而是岩浆，充满着属于地狱之主的印记。洛奇蓝色的瞳孔因为痛苦而紧缩，“巴比特……巴比特……啊哈…唔”青年喃喃着这个名字，一遍又一遍，似乎只有这样才能在这荒谬的一切中找到一丝平静。

巴比特给青年以温柔的吻，但他挺进的动作没有任何的柔情可言，这无疑是一场暴行，巨大的阴茎摩擦着紧致的内壁，每一次撞击都像是要将洛奇揉入自己的骨血之中。鲜血和沥青混成了一团，白皙的胸膛上满是红紫色的痕迹，洛奇嘶哑的声音只能发出一两声痛苦夹杂快感的喘息，整个人浮沉地狱与天堂之间的九重天，唯一的支配是依旧在他身体里律动的恶魔巴比特。

疼痛忽近忽远，但无法拒绝的快感却缠绕着每一根神经，黑色的纹路已经蔓延了他大半个身体，洛奇睁开眼，蓝色的眸子变成了死水，甚至能看到一丝丝黑色的线条正在慢慢污染这位曾经的大天使。

“洛奇，我亲爱的洛奇，瞧瞧看现在的你。一个独属恶魔巴比特的婊子，真是美丽极了！这才是上帝怒火该拥有的样子。”巴比特在青年耳边轻声说道，情人间的耳语却透露着百分百的恶毒，所有的一切都像是沾了毒匕首张牙舞爪割伤洛奇，剖开胸膛，深深捅入心脏，看着鲜血一点一滴的流干殆尽，却依旧不会死去。

青年已经没有了任何的意识，他只是随着男人的动作轻轻起伏，金发甚至已经蜕变为黑色，巴比特彻底结束了这场虐待般的情事，他抱起青年，黑色的西装外套将昏死过去的洛奇包裹个严实。亲吻落在已经彻底变成恶魔的洛奇唇上，“就让我们直堕地狱。”

“我在地狱，又怎么舍得你在天堂。”

END


End file.
